onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Cracker
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates; Charlotte Family | occupation = Pirate; One of the Three Sweet Commanders, | epithet = | bounty = 860,000,000 | jva = }} "Thousand Arms" Charlotte Cracker is the tenth son of the Charlotte Family, Totto Land's Minister of Biscuits who rules over Biscuits Island, and one of the Three Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Cracker is a towering man, being roughly three times taller than an average person. He has a scar below his right eye. His arms and legs are considerably thin for his huge torso. He has an extremely long pointy beard all the way down to his abdomen and bushy sideburns. He wears battle armor that is styled after crackers, a helmet with horns on the sides, gloves, boots and a belt with the letters "BIS" on it. Personality Cracker is loyal to his mother and crew and so got angry when his stepfather revealed their secrets to the Straw Hat Pirates. He is very confident in his power and prefers to deal with enemies alone, hating outside interference. He also possesses a violent temper similar to his mother. Like Big Mom, he views his own father and stepfathers as outsiders and not members of their family. Abilities and Powers As a member of the Big Mom Pirates and one of the Three Sweet Commanders, Cracker has high authority within the crew. As Minister of Biscuits, Cracker rules over Biscuits Island and is responsible for procuring and distributing biscuits to whoever needs it. Cracker's voice and presence alone was enough to cause nearby homies to shrink away and wither in fear, indicating tremendous power. His bounty of 860,000,000 indicates that the World Government considers him highly dangerous and threatening to their operations. Big Mom was also confident that Cracker could defeat Monkey D. Luffy, who managed to bring down Donquixote Doflamingo, which is a further testament to Cracker's power. Physical Abilities Cracker has immense physical strength, as he was able to pull Pound, a very large man, out of the ground by his hair with one hand. He was also able to blast Luffy away with great force. He is highly durable, as he withstood a powerful kick from Luffy to his forearm and was able to stop Luffy's Elephant Gun and Hawk Gattling. Devil Fruit Cracker has seemingly eaten a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to multiply his limbs by simply tapping himself. When his arms multiply, he appears to gain new weapons for each new arm. Weapons Cracker wields a huge double-edged sword named "Pretzel" which is almost as big as his body. He claim that it is a unique sword that has no peers. However, in his multi-limbed form, Cracker wields additional copies of his sword along with various cracker shields. Haki Cracker is able to use Busoshoku Haki to harden his swords and shields. Luffy stated that Cracker's Busoshoku Haki is the strongest he has encountered. History Past During Urouge's attempted invasion on Big Mom's territory, he defeated one of the Sweet Commanders. Cracker was then sent to deal with him, forcing him to flee. Totto Land Arc While Pound, one of Big Mom's husbands, was explaining to Luffy and Nami about the homies and Big Mom's power, Cracker appeared and scolded him for giving away information. After Cracker pulled Pound out of the ground, he begged Cracker to allow him to see Charlotte Chiffon so he could congratulate her on her marriage. As Cracker held Pound up, Randolph came in to ambush Nami and Luffy, but Cracker blew Randolph, his crane, and the nearby homies away with his immense power. Cracker berated Randolph for interfering and stated that since Luffy defeated Doflamingo, Big Mom sent him since his sister, Charlotte Brûlée, would probably have her hands full with them. Brûlée, the homies, and the master of the Seducing Woods Baum stated that they would have succeeded, but Cracker wanted to leave no room for error right before the tea party. Cracker prepared to execute Pound, not considering him to be family at all, but Luffy suddenly countered his sword swing and kicked him in the arm, causing him to let go of Pound. Cracker and Luffy engaged in battle, but Cracker quickly blew Luffy away as he tapped on his arm, causing it to multiply. Luffy attacked Cracker with his Elephant Gun but Cracker was able to shield himself. Then he strikes Luffy with his multi swords imbued with Busoshoku Haki cozing the later to be blasted away. Luffy tries attacking Cracker with his Hawk Gattling but once again Cracker is overpowering him with his shield. Cracker then slams luffy with his shield on the ground trying to convince him that Sanji will be happier in the Charlotte Family but then Lyffy actvates his Gear Fourth and defeats Cracker with his Kong Gun. Major Battles *Charlotte Cracker vs. Monkey D. Luffy Trivia *His name is based on the baked biscuit cracker, which follows the food themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *Cracker's Devil Fruit may be based on a Japanese children's song called "Magical Pocket", which goes:'' "There is one biscuit in a jacket pocket By tapping on the pocket, it becomes two biscuits By tapping again it becomes three biscuits By tapping more and more it becomes many biscuits"'' **The song also corresponds with Cracker's position as the Minister of Biscuits. References Site Navigation it:Charlotte Cracker Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists